prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Hunter
|birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |trainer = B.A. Briggs |debut = August 20, 1994 |retired = }} Stacy Hunter is an independent Female American wrestler and manager currently working in NWA-East/PWX. She is the manager of former NWA-East Heavyweight Champion "The Greatest American Villian" Dash Bennett. Stacy has worked for PWX, PWL, APWF, FNW, MCW (Elyria, Ohio), NEPW, WXW, HOPWF, AIWF, BDW, CRUSH Wrestling History Hunter started her career in the summer of 1994 at the age of 16. Her first professional appearance was in a managing capacity on August 20, 1994 managing Paul Atlas, for a fair show in Penn Hills, Pa. Hunter then went on to train under B.A. Briggs at the Pro Wrestling eXpress wrestling school before leaving the sport until 1999. Stacy returned in late '99 working around Pittsburgh with Mike MacGowan before they joined the PWX roster full-time in 2001. At 5'7 225 lbs, Stacy is one of the bigger women in wrestling and uses that to her advantage both as a wrestler and manager. As a manager Stacy has never shied away from conflict and has many times received sign shots and various finishing moves from wrestlers. Stacy has been compared to "Sensational" Sherri Martel on many occasions and has been dubbed "Sensational" herself by many on the Pittsburgh Indy scene. She has also been referred to as the "Queen of Mean" numerous times by www.nwaeast.org. PWX History With "The Highlander" Mike MacGowan being a tweener at the time, Stacy found herself evil in the form of the "Ghost" Glenn Spectre. The two stayed in the background for more the a year before leaving the company. Stacy would return to PWX in October 2003 when she came out of the crowd and attacked Devin Devine's former manager Krystal Frost and her "lover" Jazmine Viktoria. Devin won the 3 Rivers title in late 2003, and in the Spring of '04 won the NWA-East Heavyweight title. After Devin lost the title to Brandon K at the 10th anniversary show, Stacy and Devin decided to go their separate ways but be there if needed for the other. Stacy then signed Adam Cage and Sabotage and stayed with them until late 2005 when she again left the company.Before leaving the company in 2005 Stacy would become the first woman ever in the annual PWX Burgh Brawl battle royal. Stacy returned, this time in the summer of 07, to manage The Mantis, but during a Street Fight with Dash Bennett, it was revealed that Hunter had aligned herself with Dash Bennett all along. After feuding with The Mantis, Dash moved onto a feud with Chris LeRusso which included Dash going after LeRusso's manager Morgan Rockafeller, leading to a mixed tag match with Dash and Stacy taking on Morgan and Chris.Dash and Chris's feud would come to an end but not before Stacy blindsided Morgan with the 3 Rivers Title belt. Dash and Stacy have been known to screw with the fans heads, at one point even having Dash abuse Stacy physically and mentally, Greg Irons and CJ Sensation would both fall vicitm to this scheme as they would save Stacy from attacks by Dash. During a match at the 15th Anniversary show Stacy showed her true colors when she low blowed Cj to help give Dash the win. Stacy would re-align with Devin Devine in early 2009 when Dash and Devin formed the tag team of Awesome Force 5000. The team was disbanded when Devin was suspended for using the illegal piledriver. On May 22, 2010, Stacy helped Dash become the Nwa-East heavyweight Champion for the first time, taking a superkick from Patrick Hayes in the process.Stacy has never been afraid to get involved in her men's matches and on numerous occasions has been taken out with road signs, chairs and various moves by the opposition. Stacy is currently having issues with the other 2 PWX managers B.C.Steele and Krystal Frost. Stacy has been trying to steal B.C.'s tag team The Hansen Brothers away from him, and Krystal has been attacking both Stacy and Dash Bennett in order to keep her man Ashton Amherst wearing the gold he beat Dash for. At the Pwx Anniversary show, Stacy got a measure of revenge on Krystal after Frost again put her hands on Dash, and Stacy hit her with the Kiss of Death DDT. In February 2011 it was revealed that Dash was out of action due to a bout with MRSA, Brittany Force made her PWX debut on Feb. 25th 2011 and got into a fight with Stacy. This happened again on March 11 with Krystal Frost helping Stacy by jumping Brittany from behind.As Dash returned to the cheers of the fans, Stacy got ticked off and brought back Devin Devine to take out Bennett. In the course of this feud though, Stacy again left the company due to health reasons and returned at the first show of 2012 with Platinum Payton Graham and forming ONYM. Not long after, Stacy broke away from PPG and went to the side of ONYM member Tony Johnson. RWA Stacy made her RWA debut in April 2010 when Morgan Rockafeller issued an open challenge and Stacy, who was in the crowd in her hometown of West Newton, Pa, answered the challenge. Morgan demanded a one on one the next show but fellow Feelbad 5 member Jason Gory attacked Stacy in the entrance and then dragged her to the ring for Morgan to make the cover. At the July 31st show Stacy came to the ring with G-Raver for his match with Jason Gory who had Rockefeller and Dr. Feelbad with him, When Morgan attempted to interfeir Stacy pulled her off the apron and fought her back to the locker room. KCWE In August 2010, Stacy made her KCWE debut defeating Rebecca Payne. On Sept 18th, 2010, Stacy participated in the Cage Wars show in Charleroi, Pa and was defeated by Kacee Carlisle. Other History *Stacy has also worked for Hopwf where she was entered in the Queen of the Ring tournament. She lost in the first round to Missy Sampson. Also while in Hopwf, she gave manager Ferrari her first pro match. *In Mega Championship Wrestling Stacy managed Shawn Blaze and was the self-proclaimed "Queen of Mcw". She feuded with Tuff Tina throughout her time in MCW and also attacked Sassy Stephie at one point. *In the APWF Stacy feuded with Nyx and beat her for the APWF Hardcore Championship with the help of Kid Cupid.Stacy later lost the title to the Insaniac. *In 2003 Stacy signed on with CRUSH as Mighty O'Reilly. On the tapings Stacy was attacked by Griselda (Nyx) and then Stacy returned the favor on Griselda's manager "The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart, by dragging him to ringside by his neck. *Stacy also wrestled and managed Angel Williams managing her in NEPW, then teaming with Lady Victoria to battle Angel and Super Oprah in a tag match for XWF. *Stacy wrestled for the NWA World Womens Title against then Champion Kiley McLean in 2004 in Richmond, Virgina. *In 2001 Stacy would wrestle for WEW, as Lady Soulkeeper, in a match with Persephone for the Queen Ho of the Ring PPV at the old ECW arena. Stacy also wrestled Dawn Mae on an earlier WEW show. *In 2002 Stacy would do an all women battle royal for WxW Sportsfest, she was elimanted by Tracy Brooks and Angel Williams. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves & Signature Moves' :*Kiss of Death - DDT :*Clothesline from Hell *'Wrestlers Managed' *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*Pretty Hate Machine with Shiima Xion, Jason Gory, Jason Cage and Sean Dahmer :*Dash Bennett Mafia with Dash Bennett and Bulldozer :*Extreme (Manager only) :*ONYM (Tony Johnson, Payton Graham, Jay Flash, Edric Everhart, Tyler Cross, Ashton Amherst, Krystal Frost) *'Theme music' :*'Bad Romance - Punk goes Pop version' :*Low - Flo Rider :*Nasty Girl - Nitty *'Notable Feuds' :*Tuff Tina :*Morgan Rockafeller :*Nyx :*Rebecca Payne :*Bobbinette Carey Championships and accomplishments *'APWF' **APWF Hardcore Champion *'NWA-East/Pro Wrestling eXpress' **NWA-East/PWX SEX Womens Champion (2 time) External links * Profile * Facebook Page * Profile Category:1977 births Category:1994 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people